1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle interior structure that defines a center console assembly with side trim panels and a top finisher panel where the side trim panels attach to a main body of the center console assembly and the top finisher panel attaches to the side trim panels.
2. Background Information
Vehicle interior assemblies, such as a center console assembly, typically include at least one side trim panel and a top finisher panel where the side trim panel and the top finisher panel each have their own respective attachment structures that attach directly to a main body of the center console assembly.